Solve for $t$ : $t + 1 = -4$
Answer: Subtract $1$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ t + 1 &=& -4 \\ \\ {-1} && {-1} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{1 + t} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-4} \\ t &=& -4 {- 1} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ t = -5$